


In Lieu of Your Regular Pants

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b





	In Lieu of Your Regular Pants

“Sherlock where did all my pants go?” John asked him entering the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

“I’m using them for an experiment. Use the red ones I bought you to replace them.” Sherlock replied, barely looking up from the dozen or more petri dishes on the kitchen counter.

“Sherlock, one pair of red pants doesn’t replace a drawer full.” John told him irritated.

“Of course not. But you can wear those while you go buy some pants which are more to your liking, unless of course you’d prefer to go commando from now on.

“No, that wouldn’t do would it? Given the amount of running” Sherlock began, stopping mid sentence and looking at John’s crotch.

John could almost see the wheels turning in Sherlock’s mind, calculating the amount of running they’d done during their past cases and the likelihood of future running, the trousers John typically wore, the fabric they were made of and so on.

“Imagine the chafing,” Sherlock continued, “that wouldn’t be pretty. You’ll simply have to purchase new pants. “

“Sherlock!” John shouted outraged.

“Here, take my bank card” Sherlock told him leaving the kitchen and crossing in front of John to retrieve the card from his wallet on the desk in the living room.

With Sherlock out of the kitchen John spied a yet to be experimented on pair of his normal pants and made a break for them. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye reflected in the mirror over the mantle Sherlock managed to cross the distance back to the kitchen and get a hand on John’s pants before John could abscond with them.

“I told you I need them for an experiment, John. Let go of them.” Sherlock declared through gritted teeth.

“No you let go, you’re obviously not using these.” John replied tugging the pants towards him and tightening his grip as he tried to make his escape.

“Wrong” Sherlock replied wrenching away from John with all his strength. This move landed both men on the floor still clutching either end of John’s pants.

Now that they were on the ground Sherlock rolled so that John’s pants were almost completely underneath him and trapped between him and the floor. John to his credit managed to keep his grip on his pants and use his strength to wedge himself underneath Sherlock so that Sherlock was laying on top of him on the floor with John’s pants in between them. What John didn’t realize at the time was that his towel had worked its way off in the process and that Mycroft was now standing in the doorway.

“I hate to interrupt, but I have been asked to act as an intermediary for the acquisition of your services in a matter of the utmost importance.” Mycroft said after clearing his throat to alert Sherlock and John to his presence.

“Not now Mycroft, can’t you see that we are in the middle of something” Sherlock replied annoyed but without loosening his grip on John’s pants.

“Oh I think you’ll want to take this one, brother. It seems Lady Frances Carfax has disappeared without a trace.” Mycroft continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted.

“Like I said, I’m busy at the moment” Sherlock replied now unsuccessfully trying to pry John’s fingers off the pants one by one.

“Did I not mention she was surrounded by fifty people at the time of her disappearance?” Mycroft added to further tempt his brother into taking the case.

“Fine, I’ll do it” Sherlock replied with a last tug on John’s pants the force of which ripped the pants in half and sent Sherlock tumbling backwards leaving one Dr. John Watson very exposed in the middle of the flat.

“There is a car waiting for you downstairs. It will take you where you need to go and doctor, do put on some pants before you leave.” Mycroft told him before turning to walk out of the flat.

“That’s what I was trying to do!” John yelled after him as Mycroft descended the stairs.


End file.
